


Time fragments

by OrbitOfIO



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Ignoct Week, M/M, Other, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitOfIO/pseuds/OrbitOfIO
Summary: This fic will contain all of my timed quest entries for ignoct week 2018. Every entry/chapter is a short fic inspired by a different prompt. see notes at the beginning of chapters for a chapter specific summary.





	Time fragments

Joyride

Throne rooms and pedal cars don’t go together well, do they?

“Noctis, we can’t go there, we could break stuff...” , Ignis tried to persuade his tiny hands resting on top of the spoiler of the miniature car partially modeled after the Regalia owned by Regis. In the faux leather seat of the pedal car sat a five year old prince with a pout on his face. 

“Sure we can, It has the longest hallway in the whoooole world! I want to go fast and dad aint there” , Noctis explained spreading his arms wide to emphasize the word long. Ignis wanted to argue for he knew for a fact that Insomnia’s longest hallway was the covered hallway connecting the main gates of the wall from the top but Noctis probably had not seen it, not yet at least. 

“We could get into trouble”, Ignis said terribly afraid of someone finding out. 

“You always get us out of trouble. Please please Iggy” , Noctis pleaded crossing his fingers and looking up at Ignis with big bright blue eyes. - not fair- Ignis thought. Noctis looked like tiny kitten with that expression and how could Ignis say no?

“Fine Fine , we’ll go for a joyride in the throne room”, Ignis said disappointed in himself. Noctis could have not looked any happier. The little prince was practically beaming. He grasped the wheel of the pedal car and pedaled forward while Ignis pushed . -We’ll definitely get into trouble- 

Ignis manouvered them inside the throne room , the marble floors made it easy for him to push Noctis and his car forward while the younger one steered the ride. 

“Now Ignis, You gotta run and then let go so I can go fast then we switch so you can go fast too”, Noctis explained like this had been the most important thing in the whole world. “Yes ,Yes I got it”, Ignis said, fixed his glasses and began running while pushing Noctis forward. When the prince screeched from happiness he let go and stopped running to watch as Noctis sped towards the throne. 

-When we grow up I’m gonna drive – Ignis thought resolutely but his pondering was interrupted by a crash. Noctis had collided with the stairs, the pedal car was lying on its side and Noctis was lying on his back his limbs haphazardly splayed on the floor. “Noctis!” , the older one shouted running next to the prince ready to call for help. -They’re gonna execute me for sure this time...- 

It was then that the prince pounced up and jumped against Ignis sending them both to the floor as Ignis had not been prepared. “That was awesome!! You have to try it” Ignis was dumbfounded but hugged Noctis tightly. He had had time to get scared. “You could have gotten hurt Noct, we’re not doing that again!” , Ignis lectured his tone a bit angry out of sheer relief. 

“What if I wear a helmet?”, Noctis suggested looking up at Ignis again. 

“No, absolutely not”, Ignis said crossing his arms and climbing to sit on his knees. 

“What if I wear two helmets?”, Noctis said like the little genius he thought he was as he sat on his knees too.


End file.
